Going Down
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Uno podría pensar que no habría nada más terrible que el ser atrapado por tu enemigo y estar a punto de perder la guerra por la que sufriste tantas pérdidas pero es mucho peor cuando recuperas lo que una vez pensaste completamente perdido... ¡solamente para perderlo uno vez más delante de tus propias narices!


Going Down

Harry estaba cansado pero eso no podía servirle de excusa para haber sido, finalmente, atrapado por los mortífagos porque sin él no habría esperanza alguna para la libertad del mundo mágico. Cierto que habían pasado años de duro combate pero el paso del tiempo jugó bien en su contra pues cuanto más pasaba y más se acomodaba Voldemort al mando, sin duda alguna siguiendo las propuestas de alguien menos extremista, logró hacer cambiar la manera de ver las cosas a la gente, a la sociedad, para asemejarla lo más posible a su propia, y retorcida, manera de verlas. Así fue como hoy en día Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix, como algunos aún les llamaban, y el Ejército de Dumbledore, como lo hacían la inmensa mayoría, eran considerados unos terroristas que trataban de destruir el orden establecido y la paz, ¡en serio!, que Voldemort había logrado instaurar con él al mando, por supuesto, pero paz al fin y al cabo.

―¡Maldita sea!― maldijo a voz en grito mientras trataba de revolverse en aquella extraña silla en la que se encontraba sentado, inútilmente porque lo único que podía mover era de cuello para arriba―. ¿Por qué no nos matan de una vez? ¡Cobardes de mierda! Acabaría con todos ellos con mis propias manos de estar libre.

Harry suspiró, lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos, resignado a las palabras de su mejor amigo. ¿Por qué estaba vivo? Esa era una buena pregunta pues debería haber muerto diez años antes cuando aquel Avada atravesó su Expelliarmus sin mayor dificultad dejando claro que, de toda su explicación acerca de cómo se desarrollaron los sucesos que les llevó a encontrarse cara a cara, se había equivocado solo en el hecho de haberse considerado el nuevo amo de la varita de Draco Malfoy por habérsela cogido durante su escape de Malfoy Manor. Al final fue como había dicho Malfoy y su varita, igual que él, hacía lo que debía para poder sobrevivir y en su caso era actuar correctamente en manos de aquel que la empuñara aunque no fuera su amo para evitar ser quebrada por inútil ganando así tiempo para poder regresar a la mano de su verdadero amo. Y su error le valió la vida de Neville que logró apartarlo justo antes de que la maldición asesina cumpliera con su propósito. A continuación se desató el caos y a duras penas lograron huir suficientes para no tener que considerarlo una completa derrota pues mientras hubiera vida habría esperanza.

_En realidad la hubo hasta que te perdimos, Hermione―_ pensó Harry recordando como desde ese momento ninguno de sus planes, de sus intentos por derrocar, o debilitar algo, a Voldemort habían ido de fracaso en fracaso haciendo disminuir la fe y esperanza de muchos de ellos hasta el punto de darse crueles traiciones con la esperanza de terminar esta guerra aunque fuera perdiéndola pero logrando salvar la vida_―. Tú siempre fuiste la que nos hacía avanzar. Con planes, con habilidades, con esperanza ciega en hacer lo correcto._

―Tranquilízate, Ron― le pidió un apagado Harry―. Debes mantener la calma para poder tener fuerzas para actuar cuando se nos presente la oportunidad.

Eso decía pero la situación le contradecía. Se encontraban sentados en una silla con sus brazos, en realidad sus antebrazos, apoyados y fijados en los apoyabrazos mientras sus pies estaban firmemente plantados en el suelo sin poder moverse más allá de la cabeza y de seguir gritando así Ron seguro que pronto ni eso les dejarían. Lo peor de todo eran las argollas en sus muñecas que, de alguna forma de la que no tenía ni la más mínima idea, les impedían acceder a su magia y, por tanto, poder usar hechizos no verbales ahora que se encontraban sin sus varitas.

_Seguro que tú tendrías alguna idea de qué son estas cosas, Hermione. Y no tardarías mucho en descubrir la manera de liberarte de ellas aún sin magia. Cuanto más tiempo pasa más te echo de menos._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, ni siquiera estaba cerrada con llave o con magia pues ni ellos podían escapar, ni nadie podía entrar para intentar un rescate. Y eso era lo que más desesperación provocaba porque uno no encontraría ningún tipo de oposición en este lugar salvo por las sillas y las argollas. Una burla de lo patéticos que eran sus intentos por derrocarles. La figura que se mostró cruzando el umbral de la puerta no les resultó desconocida, tanto por su presencia en los diarios y noticiarios porque sí, habían logrado crear una televisión _mágica_ basándose en la tecnología muggle como antes habían hecho con la radio. No era de extrañar que la sociedad aceptase su nueva situación viendo los avances que les estaban proporcionando solo con aceptar a Voldemort como su amo. En realidad, ¿qué importaba quien estuviera al mando? No era como si los ciudadanos tuvieran mucha voz en asuntos de estado y si cumplías con sus _leyes_ nada malo te sucedería. Obedecer y tu vida iría tan bien como siempre.

―¡Tú, asqueroso hurón de mierda! ¡Si estuviera libre te despellejaría aquí mismo, Malfoy!― el desprecio que sentía Ron era del todo evidente en su tono de voz.

Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, ni se molestó en mirar para Ron incluso cuando le replicó sus palabras centrando toda su atención en Harry y sus reacciones.

―Tal vez por eso estás inmovilizado, Weasley. O simplemente lo estáis porque habéis sido tan inútiles para haber sido capturados, una vez más, aunque en esta ocasión no habrá operación de rescate.

Ron se rió sin gracia alguna.

―Eso lo repetirás delante del bastardo de tu amo, hurón, cuando tengas que explicarle cómo nos hemos vuelto a escapar de tus manos.

―Nunca lo habéis estado, ni en el pasado ni actualmente, Weasley.

―¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Malfoy?― no pudo evitar preguntarle Harry.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

―Siempre supe que, de una manera u otra, al final acabarías así, Potter, desde el día que despreciaste mi ofrecimiento de amistad― el slytherin alzó la mano ante sí ofreciéndosela a Harry―. ¿Harías lo mismo sabiendo cómo acabarías o, incluso, aceptarías ahora mi amistad, Potter?

Sabía que estaba jugando con él como había estado haciéndolo desde siempre.

―Para eso primero deberías permitirme mover los brazos, ¿no lo crees así?

―Eso, Malfoy. Suéltanos para que podamos _darte la mano_― dijo Ron sin molestarse en ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones.

―Como si quisiera algo tuyo, Weasley― se burló Malfoy con una mueca despectiva―. Aunque viéndolo de cierto modo…― se dijo para sí mismo Malfoy.

Harry decidió dejar esto de lado pues no llevaba a ningún sitio más allá de ofrecer algo de diversión a Malfoy a costa de ellos dos y se centró en lo que era importante.

―Año tras año es lo mismo con ambos bandos tratando de dar un golpe certero que decantase la guerra hacia su lado pero al final todo continúa igual salvo por las muertes que se suceden.

―Otro punto a mi favor por el que debería agradecerte que no aceptases mi amistad pues en tu caso parece ser que tu definición de amistad es alguien que da su vida por ti para que puedas seguir viviendo a su costa.

Ron estalló en furia y si bien Harry también estaba molesto logró controlarse algo mejor.

―Daría mi vida por mis amigos. En realidad lo hice durante la batalla de Hogwarts y lo volvería hacer si así pudiera mantenerles a salvo pero sabemos que tenéis puesto precio a nuestras vidas y no pararéis hasta acabar con todos nosotros.

―En realidad ahora es completamente diferente a todo lo sucedido porque no hemos ido tras vuestros amiguitos sino que hemos seguido con nuestras vidas tan tranquilamente tras haberos atrapado.

La rebelión y confrontación que mostraba el rostro de Ron mudó a simple confusión al no entender lo que trataba de decirles Malfoy, y no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Lo de entender las cosas así de primeras.

―¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

Finalmente Harry empezaba a entender la seriedad de la situación en la que se encontraban y Malfoy recibió su pregunta con una amplia sonrisa.

―Vuestra rebelión no va a ninguna parte, Potter. Es más, a ojos de la opinión pública no sois más que simples terroristas a quienes incluso sus propios miembros van abandonando cuando se vuelven conscientes de que no tenéis más futuro que morir inútilmente. Esto no es como cuando los abandonaste en tu cruzada, Potter, porque ahora no tenéis una absurda profecía a la que agarraros.

―¡Seguimos teniendo la original!― interrumpió Ron―. Sigue siendo igual de valida porque aún no han luchado como debe ser.

―¿"Como debe ser"? oh, te refieres a tener la oportunidad de ganar pero yo diría que eso no es jugar justo, Weasley. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué le entregue la Varita de Saúco y le dé la espalda para que pueda atacarle desarmado mientras se tapa los oídos para no escucharle? Madura― el rostro de Ron no podía ponerse más rojo sin perder el conocimiento―. Varios de tus compañeros ya entregaron sus varitas y se presentaron al curso para poder ser aceptados nuevamente en la sociedad como miembros útiles.

―Esclavos― replicó Ron enfadado.

La sonrisa de Malfoy no titubeó en ningún momento sino que se hacía más notable con cada intento de replicarle por parte de los dos gryffindor.

―Eso es lo que te gustaría creer, ¿verdad, Weasley? Solamente les mostramos el mundo que hemos creado y terminan aceptando su realidad y efectividad. Vamos, si ya hace muchísimos años que se dejó de castigar con la muerte a los muggles. Sí, es cierto que no pueden acceder a ciertos empleos pero, siendo sinceros, tampoco es que en vuestra sociedad fueran aceptados en nuestro mundo, ¿verdad? No importa la sangre sino el poder, la magia. Podrías haberlo terminado cuando era su momento pero en lugar de pedir ayuda a tus amigos los dejaste a oscuras y te embarcaste por tu cuenta y riesgo en un intento por derrotar al Lord Tenebroso llevándote al inútil aquí presente y al único activo de verdad que siempre has tenido.

Harry había hecho cuentas desde que perdieron a Hermione y era el único clavo ardiente al que había podido aferrarse desde entonces. Y ahora por fin podía saber si había estado cometiendo un infantil error o había estado en lo cierto teniendo ese hilo de esperanza que lo había mantenido firme en sus convicciones.

―Es más, lo único que tenías que haber hecho para lograr mi ayuda era darle validez a la promesa que me había hecho Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía. Tú estabas allí y sabías lo que me había prometido por no matarle… ¡y no le maté! Yo cumplí pero, ¿qué logré a cambio? Nada. Nada porque esa era la intención de ese viejo loco porque nunca tuvo intención alguna de ayudarme a mí y a mi familia. Lo único que siempre le interesó fuiste tú, Potter. Tú por lo que hizo todo lo que fuera necesario, costase lo que costase, vidas ajenas o la suya propia, para prepararte el camino que te llevase a la victoria ante el Lord Tenebroso. ¡Snape trabajaba realmente para él pero ni siquiera se molestó en ayudarme! No, nadie lo hizo así que no me vengas ahora con discursos porque no me interesan. Incumplisteis su palabra y ahora recogéis lo que habéis sembrado, Potter.

Harry era consciente de que todo lo que decía Malfoy era cierto. Dumbledore había prometido ponerle a salvo junto a su familia pero, ¿cómo iban a poder hacerlo si pensaban que Snape realmente les había traicionado? Él tenía que buscar los horrocruxes pero es que ni siquiera cuando estuvieron en Malfoy Manor recordó acerca de la promesa de Dumbledore. Sí, abandonó a los Malfoy y ahora tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de sus decisiones pero como entonces ahora tampoco podía pararse a pensar en ello.

―Dejasteis de exterminar muggles al poco tiempo de que Hermione hubiera desaparecido― dijo Harry incapaz de controlar el temblor en su voz―. Ambos sucesos están relacionados, ¿verdad, Malfoy? ¡Hermione está viva! ¡Respóndeme, Malfoy!

Aquella amplia sonrisa que formaban los labios de Malfoy se esfumó para dejar un gesto serio por unos segundos antes de dar forma nuevamente a la más que conocida media sonrisa marca de la casa de Draco Malfoy.

―No creas que fue sencillo hacer cambiar de opinión al Lord Tenebroso pero ofreciéndole pruebas irrefutables, con algo de violencia y magia, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la realidad. Él mismo era una prueba viviente de que la sangre no era lo que importaba sino la magia que uno posee y su capacidad de usarla.

Con esto Malfoy chasqueó los dedos.

―Está viva, ¿verdad?― el tono de voz de Harry era de súplica―. Dime dónde está, Malfoy. Déjame ver a mi amiga otra vez, déjame ver a Hermione.

Ron sentía la garganta seca ante la posibilidad de que tras tantos años de no tener ni la más mínima noticia acerca de Hermione esta pudiera seguir estando viva. La había buscado obsesivamente hasta que no tuvo más remedio que rendirse ante la evidencia no mostrada de que la había perdido para siempre. Siguió con su vida, todo lo posible en este mundo para ellos, y encontró a alguien con quien compartirla y aunque no fuera su Hermione no podía decirse que no había sido feliz con ella pero ahora mismo ni se acordaba del nombre de su mujer o de sus hijos porque en su mente solo se repetía un único nombre. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione… ¡Hermione! pero aunque ambos pretendían gritar su nombre, decirlo de corazón, se quedaron completamente mudos cuando la puerta fue abierta y dejó paso a una persona, a esa persona en concreto. ¿Era ella realmente?

Habían pasado diez años desde la última vez que la habían visto. Diez años era mucho tiempo pues incluso tenía su propio nombre: década. Sí, había pasado una década desde que vieron por última vez a su mejor amiga por lo que la persona que se encontraba ante ellos tendría treinta añ… no, no treinta porque ella tenía un año más que ellos. Hermione Jean Granger, treinta y un años de edad y desaparecida en combate desde hacía una década.

―¿Her-Hermione?

La voz de Ron titubeaba cargado de nerviosismo y ansiedad mientras que a Harry aún no le había vuelto su voz por lo que se encontraba observando con obsesiva atención a quien se suponía que era su amiga, su amiga vuelta de entre los muertos porque, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos y fe en que estaría con vida oculta, prisionera de sus enemigos, en manos de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, el dolor que ello les producía les convenció que dolería menos pensar que ya hubiera muerto.

―Somos no-nosotros. ¡Soy yo, Ron! Y mira, ¡es Harry!― Ron giró el cuello hacia su amigo―. Vamos, Harry, dile algo.

Ya no era la adolescente que conocían. Ya no. Era ya toda una mujer y su cuerpo bien que lo evidenciaba, sobre todo por la manera en que iba vestida… ¿¡con su uniforme de Hogwarts!? Estaba claro que había crecido, en todas sus medidas, y que quedaba completamente en evidencia con lo ajustado que le estaba ahora su uniforme. Casi resultaba irreconocible pero, a pesar de ello, no se podía negar que era ella, su mejor amiga, Hermione por mucho que ahora sus rizos ya no se encontrasen pues ahora llevaba el cabello con suaves ondas y sus curvas… bueno, sus curvas fueran más visibles. Su rostro ya no era el de una niña, redondeado, sino que se había afilado más marcando sus pómulos. Su piel perfecta y su mirada, aquella mirada de color avellana reflejaba la misma fuerza de siempre. Era ella, Hermione, pero de alguna manera no era la persona que sus amigos recordaban, y no era por todo el tiempo que pasó lejos de ellos.

―¿Hermione?― sí, fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

La muchacha solo les dedicó una ligera mirada al entrar en el cuarto, cerrando la puerta a su paso, más porque se encontraban frente a la entrada que por interés ya que lo centró por completo en Malfoy situándose a su lado en actitud sumisa con sus brazos caídos delante de ella y sus manos entrelazadas. Su mirada baja ofrecía un aspecto de sometimiento que no podía pasar desapercibido por sus dos amigos.

―Aquí estoy, amo, ¿de qué manera puedo servirle?

En efecto, aquella era la voz única de Hermione pero su tono obediente, con respecto a Malfoy, lo hacía casi irreconocible. Casi tanto como esa falda que ahora le quedaba tan corta exponiendo sus piernas como nunca antes lo había hecho o la tensión que soportaba su camisa la cual llevaba el par de botones superiores desabrochados porque, de lo contrario, habrían reventado por la presión ejercida sobre ellos por medio de sus generosos pechos.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho, maldito?!― bramó un enfurecido Ron quien trataba infructuosamente liberar su cuerpo―. ¡Hermione, Hermione soy yo, Ron!

―¿No nos reconoces, Hermione? ¡Somos tus amigos, Harry y Ron! ¿Te acuerdas de nosotros?

A pesar de que la atención de Hermione se focalizaba únicamente en Malfoy no pudo evitar una ligera mirada de soslayo hacia aquellos dos prisioneros que no hacían más que llamar por ella. Solo fue hacer ese mínimo contacto visual para sentir un fuerte dolor… ¡cuándo Malfoy la agarró del pelo tirándolo hacia atrás sin piedad! Los gritos y protestas, y amenazas, que ardieron en el pecho de Harry y Ron se quedaron allí dentro porque en lugar del esperado grito de dolor, queja y protesta que esperaban por parte de Hermione ella emitió lo que únicamente podía describirse como… ¡un gemido de placer!

―¿Por qué has mirado para otro lado, Hermione?― le preguntó Malfoy con un murmullo de voz sibilante―. Te has atrevido a ignorarme a mí por esos dos― su tono se endureció peligrosamente y Hermione se estremeció.

―¡Déjala en paz, desgraciado!― le advirtió Ron―. Como le hagas daño te mataré, puto Malfoy.

Pero, a pesar de que Harry también se encontraba enfadado y alterado por lo que le había hecho Malfoy a su amiga, no le pasó desapercibido que, como había sucedido antes con el grito esperado que resultó un gemido, el estremecimiento de Hermione no se debía al miedo, o no en su totalidad, sino a algo que había reconocido por haberlo visto en contadas ocasiones cuando estaba íntimamente con Ginny.

_¡Deseo!―_ le dijo su voz en su cabeza.

―No fue mi intención, amo― le respondió Hermione volviendo su mirada hacia Malfoy a pesar de la manera en que le estaba echando hacia atrás la cabeza―. Su verborrea me distraía y no pude evitar ver cuál era el motivo para poder atenderle como es debido.

Harry no pudo evitar una ahogada, y dolorosa, carcajada al escuchar a Hermione decir verborrea. En verdad dolía y mucho.

―Me parece a mí que en realidad buscas que te castigue y eso es decisión mía― le advirtió mientras empezó a masajearle su pecho derecho―. No, no te muerdas el labio, no te reprimas…― Malfoy mostraba es media sonrisa que enervaba a quien la recibía―, no aquí, no ahora.

―Sí, amo― le replicó con voz fogosa.

Aquella mano bajó por la camisa de Hermione dejando a su paso todos sus botones desabrochados y la visión de que no llevaba sujetador, aunque si se suponía que llevaba su ropa de antaño sería lógico pues su antiguo sujetador no podría con el tamaño actual de sus pechos ni en sus mejores sueños. Desapareciendo tras la camisa volvió a acariciarle los pechos ahora directamente en contacto con ellos, con su piel desnuda, y los gemidos resultantes de Hermione se volvían más intensos y notables.

No es que ninguno de ellos no escuchase los gritos de Ron, sus protestas y amenazas, pero lo estaban ignorando porque, en su opinión, no iba con ellos. Uno estaba más centrado en disfrutar del cuerpo que tenía a su disposición y Hermione en gozar de las sensaciones que le ofrecía.

No necesitó más que unas pocas caricias para lograr ponerle los pezones completamente erectos y así poder agarrárselos entre índice y pulgar deslizándolos entre sus dedos. Si había algo que lo excitaba no era el contacto de su cuerpo, disfrutar de sus pechos o de sus labios, no, lo que más le excitaba era su voz, sus gemidos y los profundos jadeos resultantes de las acciones que realizaba sobre su cuerpo. Se la podía poder bien dura con solo el sonido de su voz al hablar así que imagínate cómo la tendría con sus gemidos.

Protestaban, amenazaban pero sus palabras caían en oídos sordos pues Malfoy, ni Hermione, parecían hacerles caso o, directamente, llegar a escucharles centrados como estaban en sus _asuntos_. Lo peor de todo, además, fue que aunque se tratase de Hermione, su hasta ahora perdida amiga, y Malfoy, su enemigo y rival, su opuesto a todo, lo que estaban haciendo provocaba, para vergüenza de ambos, una natural reacción, aparte del desagrado que sentían porque esto fuera lo que Malfoy pudiera pensar de un castigo para todos ellos. Por eso habían apartado la vista cuando sintieron como sus respiraciones empezaban a alterarse y cierto movimiento empezaba a hacerse notar entre sus piernas.

―Vamos, baja ahí― le ordenó Malfoy sin soltarle el cabello a Hermione quien se arrodilló frente a él―. Sabes lo que quiero así que dámelo ahora mismo.

Hermione le desabrochó el pantalón y bajó la cremallera para luego deslizarle el pantalón por sus piernas hasta dejarlo por debajo de sus rodillas. Junto al pantalón había bajado su ropa interior de manera que ante ella se encontró con el miembro erecto y palpitante de Malfoy. La muchacha no ocultó el deseo que sentía en estos momentos humedeciéndose los labios y tragando saliva ansiosamente.

Para Harry y Ron esto no podía ser otra cosa más que una terrible pesadilla de la que les resulta completamente imposible poder despertar aunque, como mínimo mal, podían apartar la mirada y así evitar ver como su mejor amiga, su "siempre en su memoria y recuerdos" dulce Hermione, apoyaba la polla de Malfoy sobre su lengua extendida para atraparle la punta, el glande, entre sus labios y succionárselo profundamente antes de dar por terminado estos preliminares y empezar a chupársela en serio metiéndose, prácticamente, aquellas once pulgadas hasta el fondo a pesar de su grosor. Pero Harry y Ron aprendieron pronto que el mayor problema no radicaba en ver a Hermione chupándosela a Malfoy sino en que la escuchaban claramente hacerlo. Cierto que podían armar alboroto, quebrarse las cuerdas vocales en un desesperado intento por acallar aquellos ahogados sonidos de por sí pero eran conscientes de que el intentarlo lo único que haría sería que Malfoy les haría pagarlo seguramente enmudeciéndoles y obligándoles a verlo.

―Oh, sí, así me gusta. ¡Joder! Es que siempre tienes que hacer todo bien― aunque era Malfoy y no se lo iba a poner fácil con comentarios como este de los que él mismo se reía.

Apretaban con fuerza los párpados pero también la mandíbula en un intento por tratar de disminuir el sonido que captaban de aquella felación pero todo parecía inútil si incluso llegaban a escuchar como Hermione se la lamía antes de volver a chupársela o cuando se centraba en los testículos.

―Sigue así y me vendré en tu boca, Granger― no era una advertencia o amenaza por su parte sino una promesa de lo que estaba por venir.

Hermione se la sacó para lamerle el glande con la punta de su lengua haciendo movimientos circulares.

―Me gustaría mucho, amo. Poder saborear tu deliciosa corrida en mi boca.

El rostro de Harry y Ron se torció de obvio desagrado ante semejante comentario por parte de Hermione.

―¿Me estás diciendo dónde debo correrme, Granger?― el tono de voz de Malfoy mudó de de cierta ligereza a una patente dureza que denotaba enfado por su parte.

Hermione pareció ser consciente de que había hablado de más sobreponiéndose el nerviosismo por encima de su excitación.

―No, no quería decir eso, amo. Yo, solo decía que si usted quisiera venirse en mi boca podría disfrutar una vez más del dulce sabor de su semen, amo. Nunca pretendí, nunca fue mi intención, que pareciera como si le estuviera diciend… ¡Aah!

El grito de Hermione con el que interrumpió su defensa logró hacer volver la atención, y la mirada, de Harry y Ron para sorprenderse cuando vieron a su amiga arrojada sobre la mesa, con los pies bien asentados en el suelo, y Malfoy pegada tras ella susurrándole al oído mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás tirándole del pelo una vez más. Prácticamente les estaba poniendo delante de la cara los pechos de Hermione.

―Me correré donde quiera, ¿entendido?― Hermione asintió pero se ganó un fuerte tirón que le arrancó un nuevo quejido que, a oídos de Harry, seguía sonando placentero más que doloroso―. No te he escuchado, Granger.

―Sí, amo, lo siento mucho. Lo he entendido, amo.

Esto le hizo ganarse un sutil beso cerca de la oreja en el borde superior de la mandíbula antes de volver a presionarla contra la mesa pero permitiendo ver como se le marcaban sus pechos contra ella.

―Así me gusta, Granger. Ahora separa las piernas― Hermione hizo lo que le había ordenado Malfoy mientras este le levantó la túnica y la falda descubriendo su trasero y que no llevaba ropa interior de manera que al pasarle la punta de su miembro sobre el sexo de la muchacha lo hizo directamente contra él encontrándolo bien humedecido y dispuesto―. Siempre estás mojada para mí, Granger. Muy bien.

A Harry y Ron casi les dio un ataque al ver como las mejillas de Hermione se ruborizaban ante aquel ¿cumplido? por parte de Malfoy. Lo que se dio a continuación fue una serie de gemidos gozosos por parte de Hermione mientras Malfoy la penetraba por detrás. En ocasiones, cuando su cuerpo estaba presionado contra la mesa, los pechos se frotaban contra la misma pero, cuando le tiraba hacia atrás del pelo y la separaba de la mesa, los pechos se agitaban al ritmo de los embates del slytherin. Fuera como fuera, y aunque lo habían intentado como hicieron antes, ni Harry o Ron fueron capaces de apartar la mirada de su mejor amiga, de Hermione Granger, mientras estaba siendo penetrada por Draco Malfoy. Y lo peor, porque siempre tenía que haber algo peor, era que a pesar del disgusto que les provocaba la escena sus cuerpos reaccionaron de una manera natural ante unos estímulos sexuales tan pronunciados y presentes. El bulto en la entrepierna dejaba claro que sus miembros se habían puestos bien erectos ante la escena que tenían delante a su pesar.

―Amo, por favor, no puedo más…― suplicaba Hermione entre gemidos―, voy a…

―No― cortó tajantemente Malfoy clavándole hasta el fondo su polla de un solo embate―. ¿O piensas desobedecerme, Granger?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―No, amo― logró responderle entre dientes en un intento por resistir y no alcanzar un orgasmo que ya debería haber disfrutado en un par de ocasiones pero al que debía negarse por su bien―. Mi mayor deseo… es cumplir… todas tus órdenes.

―Buena respuesta, Granger― le dijo Malfoy con un nuevo embate mientras le levantaba la pierna izquierda situándosela flexionada sobre la mesa―. ¿Ves cómo en verdad sabes todas las respuestas?

―Gracias, amo.

Los embates se sucedieron con gran intensidad y el ritmo era una completa locura que estaba a punto de quebrar la voluntad de Hermione aunque con su intento por cumplir con la orden de Malfoy lo más seguro es que terminase por perder el conocimiento al no poder soportar la tensión acumulada. Afortunadamente para ella Malfoy no era el monstruo que muchos pudieran pensar que era.

―Ahora, Granger, adelante, ¡_vente_ conmigo!

No era la primera vez que escuchaban a una mujer tener un orgasmo, estaban casados y todo eso, pero nunca antes lo habían escuchado de esta manera, tan crudo, con tanta intensidad y goce, tan disfrutado y que duraba y duraba y duraba… si esto era un orgasmo real, ¿qué se suponía que habían sido los que sus mujeres tuvieron?

―Muy bien― Malfoy, quien mostraba un tono de voz de lo más fogoso, le dio un beso en el hombro de Hermione antes de quitarse de encima, al haberse reclinado sobre ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo, y salir de su interior para guardarse su miembro que no había recuperado su tamaño en relajación y subirse la cremallera―, ahora vuelve a tu cuarto, Granger.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa pero necesitó seguir apoyando las manos al sentir la debilidad en sus piernas. Iba a necesitar un poco de tiempo antes de poder moverse sin peligro de caer al suelo.

―Lo siento muchísimo, amo― dijo Hermione con lágrimas que ahora se deslizaban por las marcas que dejaron las vertidas previamente por el deseo durante la penetración―. Quiero cumplir su orden pero no creo que pueda mantenerme en pie tan pronto.

Claro que esto no era más que un halago, en cierto sentido, para Malfoy por lo que decidió dejárselo pasar. Además que tenerla en este estado frente a sus dos amigos era un plus impagable.

―Ve cuando puedas entonces.

―Gracias, muchas gracias, amo.

El agradecimiento por parte de Hermione era como verter sal en las heridas de Harry y Ron quienes ahora que habían vuelto a recuperar el poco control de sus cuerpos apartaron nuevamente la mirada del frente donde se encontraba el torso expuesto de Hermione quien mostraba sus pechos con su camisa abierta. Aunque pronto dicha provocación se terminaría cuando aquellos botones fueran abrochados nuevamente. Claro que no se esperaron que fuera Malfoy el que lo hiciera, ¿o sí tenía sentido que lo fuera?

―¿Amo?

Pero Malfoy no tenía nada que responderle a Hermione y siguió abrochándole los botones uno a uno con cuidada lentitud tomándose su tiempo mientras la espalda de la muchacha se apoyaba contra su pecho de manera que se mantenía en pie más con este apoyo que con el que le ofrecía la mesa. Una vez más quedaron ese par de botones desabrochados dejando a la vista un precioso escote y para rematar le metió la camisa por debajo de su falda devolviéndole a Hermione un aspecto impecable que solo se perdía a causa de su rostro sudoroso y marcado por las lágrimas por mucho que estas pudieran haber sido de placer en un primer lugar y por no poder cumplir con la orden de Malfoy más tarde.

―Listo, ¿ya puedes mantenerte en pie, Granger?

Hermione asintió vergonzosamente como si volviera a ser esa pequeña niña de once años que conocieron por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts hacía ya tantos años atrás.

―Sí, amo.

―Entonces ve ya― la despidió ofreciéndole una caricia en la mejilla con el dorso de su mano.

Hermione se retiró con la cabeza gacha en un intento por ocultar lo que sus dos amigos habían visto sin dificultad. El rubor de sus mejillas. Nadie dijo nada hasta que la puerta se cerró tras salir Hermione del cuarto.

―¿Qué es lo que le has hecho, Malfoy?

Por lo menos había que dar gracias porque hubiera sido Harry el que tomó la palabra porque de haber sido Ron de seguro que no habría sido tan amable con sus palabras.

Malfoy no le respondió así de primeras sino que, sin usar una varita, transformó la mesa en una cómoda silla donde se reclinó en ella para luego acomodarse a su gusto el bulto en su aún visible entrepierna.

―¿Hacerle, Potter?― si no fuera porque le conocían aquella confusión podría haber surtido efecto―. ¿Por qué supones que le he hecho algo?

―¡Porque ella nunca habría hecho…!― gritó Ron furioso ganándose una ceja enarcada de Malfoy instándole a continuar―. ¡Hermione jamás te habría tocado salvo para partirte la cara otra vez!

Un buen remate, había que admitirlo, pero Malfoy siempre tenía algo más bajo su manga, una manera de decirlo, para evitar no quedarse con la última palabra.

―Eso tendría más valor si no me lo estuvierais diciendo con vuestros pantalones completamente mojados― se burló Malfoy refiriéndose a la entrepierna de ambos gryffindor―. Lo de Weasley podría tener un pase, habían salido hace años atrás por mucho que ahora tenga mujer e hijos, pero tú, Potter, ¿dónde quedó todo eso de que es como tu hermana? A no ser que te vaya el incesto, claro está.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar enrojecer hasta las orejas por no haber sido capaces de controlar sus reacciones y acabar corriéndose a causa de la escena que se había desarrollado frente a ellos. Un motivo más para odiar a la sierpe que sonreía allí sentada como si fuera el amo del mundo.

―Eres asqueroso― escupió Ron.

Malfoy solo enarcó una ceja burlonamente refiriéndose a lo recientemente dicho.

―Sé que le has hecho algo, Malfoy― Harry decidió que lo mejor era encarrilar la conversación a temas más importantes que una simple corrida en los pantalones―. Cualquiera lo sabría así que lo único que queda es que expliques qué es lo que le hiciste a Hermione para que… para que sea tan dócil y obediente a tus órdenes― se notó que aquello le costaba horrores.

―¿Amortencia, _Imperio_…?― preguntó Ron con furia exaltada.

Malfoy ni se dignó a rodar los ojos ante semejantes suposiciones pero algo había que darles, no por el bien de los dos gryffindor sino porque resultaría de lo más interesante para el propio slytherin.

―Hace tiempo me hice una herida insignificante, un pequeño corte con una hoja de papel mientras leía un libro, sé que es una experiencia que te resulta desconocida, Weasley, el leer, y por eso tendrás que fiarte de mi palabra al decirte que eso puede suceder, que cualquier episkey habría curado al instante, pero la dejé estar y con el paso del tiempo fui viendo como se curaba por su cuenta y a los pocos días ya no quedaba ni el más mínimo rastro de que allí hubiera habido una herida, por muy insignificante que esta fuera.

Ron no entendía nada de nada. ¿A qué venía contarles aquello? Además de que no le gustaba ser el blanco del humor de Malfoy.

―¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que le hayas hecho a Hermione?

―Me paré a pensar en qué fue lo que sirvió como catalizador para el cambio de actitud que mostró Granger y la respuesta fue obvia: vosotros dos. Cierto que al principio no la soportabais y el tratamiento que le ofrecíais resultaba incluso peor que el mío, contando que la ignoré por completo en primer curso, hasta que se dio el incidente del trol en Halloween. Entonces todo fue amistad y buenos sentimientos, hasta que le volvíais a hacer daño por motivos de lo más absurdos e injustificados. Tengo razón en que nunca le habéis dicho que fuisteis vosotros dos quienes encerraron al trol en el baño donde se encontraba llorando por vuestra culpa, ¿verdad?― sus caras lo decían todo―. Era de esperar.

―¿Qué le hiciste, Malfoy?

El rostro del slytherin perdió toda calma y mostraba el por qué resultaba alguien a quien todos temían hoy en día.

―Cogí cada uno de los recuerdos que tenía de vosotros dos y se los quité. En un principio pensé en rellenar dichos huecos con recuerdos creados por mí pero la dejé a ella para que los llenase por sí misma… y lo hizo a la perfección. No obstante es cierto que con el paso del tiempo tendemos a olvidar muchos de los sucesos de nuestro pasado así que no resultó muy complicado para su mente el formar nuevos recuerdos que mejor se acomodasen a los que ya poseía y recordaba.

Harry y Ron palidecieron por completo. Con la amortencia o el Imperio existían maneras de superarlos y ayudar a recuperar el control de la mente y de uno mismo pero no había nada que hacer cuando te quitaban tus propios recuerdos.

―Y luego modificaste sus recuerdos sobre ti para tenerla bajo tu poder, ¿verdad?― le acusó Ron todo alterado.

Malfoy no se reprimió en reírse a gusto.

―No podías estar más equivocado, Weasley. Aunque viniendo de ti es lo más normal. No, Granger posee todos sus recuerdos sobre mí tal y como sucedieron. Verás, la gente cambia y, por mucho que os cueste creerlo, nosotros no somos los malos de la historia. Bueno, por lo menos no tanto como cualquier otro.

―¡PRÁCTICAMENTE ACABASTEIS CON LA MAYORÍA DE LA POBLACIÓN MUGGLE!―le recordó un alteradísimo Harry.

Aquellas palabras no parecieron afectar al slytherin.

―Oh, te refieres a esos millones y millones de muggles que no vivían sino que agonizaban en este mundo mientras resultaban ignorados por el resto del mundo. Esos muggles que no tenían nada que hacer en este mundo salvo sufrir hasta morirse. Cierto, el darles una muerte rápida en lugar de la larga y agonizante que los muggles les ofrecían resulta terrible, Potter. Puede parecer algo cruel, dependiendo de cómo lo mires, pero además de evitarles un sufrimiento innecesario hemos conseguido grandes cantidades de terreno en este mundo ahora que su población disminuyó en varios miles de millones de muggles. Y no podemos olvidarnos que alteramos espacios en los que la vida resultaba precaria, eliminamos el avance del deshielo, el calentamiento global, la desertificación del suelo… y sí, agonísticamente hablando fue por nuestro beneficio pero dime si no es cierto que el resto del mundo se beneficiará de ello.

―Eso no os da derecho…

―No hay dos bandos, Potter. No hay buenos y malos, blanco o negro. Así no funciona el mundo. Grandes cambios se dieron tras crueles guerras y enfrentamientos. Se dieron favoreciendo a una parte de la población e ignorando a otras o usándolas para su propio beneficio. El mundo siempre ha sido cruel. Por eso hay que pararse y verlo en su totalidad para comprender el beneficio de dichas acciones en todo el mundo. Y eso es lo que ofrecemos a nuestros prisioneros. No los torturamos, no los matamos sino que le mostramos lo que hacemos, lo que hemos logrado y que piensen si no se trata de un mundo donde quisieran vivir― ahora entendían el verdadero peligro que representaban hoy en día los mortífagos pues les ofrecían una buena vida al fin y al cabo―. No forzamos a nadie y tienen todo el tiempo para tomar su decisión pero al final, bueno, digamos que tenemos un ciento por ciento de éxito. Es cierto que Granger se opuso en un principio, como la mayoría, pues se aferraba a sus creencias, a sus asociaciones, a la gran tara que representaba la sola palabra mortífago o Voldemort. No podían aceptar que aquello que siempre les habían dicho que era todo lo malo de este mundo podía estar haciendo tanto bien. Toma su tiempo pero al final lo comprenden y aceptan pues el bien general está por encima de las rencillas personales. No decimos que acepten ser nuestros mejores amigos sino que vivan una vida buena y útil para todos.

Aquello era demasiado para poder asimilarlo de una vez.

―Pero cómo Hermione… contigo… no lo entiendo, no es posible…

―Posee todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos sobre mí pero eso es el pasado y si algo puede decirse de Granger es que es lo suficientemente inteligente para no sentenciar a alguien solo por su pasado sino que también toma en consideración el resto de sus acciones en el presente. Esto no ocurrió de un día para otro, te lo puedo asegurar, pero sí que nos volvimos cada vez más cercanos y me fue tolerando. Todo ocurrió como con cualquier otro par de personas. Hablando de vez en cuando, compartiendo una comida, quedando para hablar de cosas triviales, ¿realmente tengo que explicaros cómo se forma una relación?

―¡Eso no explica lo que ha sucedido!― le gritó nuevamente Ron desesperado en no creérselo―. ¡No es una relación sino que es tu esclava sexual, maldito bastardo!

El rostro serio de Malfoy terminó por quebrarse en una sonora carcajada que a punto estuvo de llevarlo a las lágrimas.

―Oh, por favor. Es cierto que es muy poco convencional pero solamente se trató de un juego de roles― logró explicarles una vez controlada su risa―. Cierto, es culpa mía pero no me pude contener al saber que habíais sido capturados.

Harry y Ron quedaron estupefactos ante tamaña revelación sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar o qué decir.

―¿No es tu esclava sexual?― logró preguntar apenas con un murmullo de voz.

―Vivimos juntos desde hace años. ¡Merlín, si estamos casados! Tenemos la parejita y todo, niño y niña. Dime la verdad, ¿a qué suena mejor Scorpius que Rose así de primeras? No que no me guste el nombre de mi hija, Salazar no lo permita, pero tratarme como si hubiera perdido la cabeza por proponer Scorpius para nuestro hijo tampoco es una reacción muy buena que digamos. Mejor no os digo qué nombre quería para nuestra hija porque aún podemos tener otra y ponérselo a ella.

Con esto, y unas palmadas en las rodillas, Malfoy se puso en pie dispuesto a marcharse.

―Ya nos veremos otro día mientras tanto disfrutar de la visión del mundo que hemos creado.

―Bajo control de Voldemort― le recordó Harry.

Malfoy no pudo sino soltar un suspiro de lo más exagerado y negar con la cabeza.

―Sí, Voldemort está al mando pero eso es lo único que quiere. Es el amo del mundo pero es un mundo en el que cualquiera querría vivir. No hay opresión y los únicos conflictos son los que vosotros provocáis y por eso tenéis a toda la población mundial en contra. Hemos logrado que todos, incluso los muggles, tengan su sitio en un mundo controlado por Voldemort. Si eso no es una victoria entonces no sé lo que lo sería.

Deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta se volvió hacia los dos gryffindor.

―Si tanto queréis un mundo bueno donde poder vivir y criar a vuestros hijos entonces observar lo que este mundo en verdad tiene para ofreceros a todos vosotros― la media sonrisa de Malfoy se mostró al ver la cara de sorpresa de Harry―. No, no tiene intención alguna de matarte porque eso sería seguirle el juego a una profecía. Mira lo que provocó su misma existencia, Potter. Todo el dolor y muerte que provocó su simple conocimiento. No, lo mejor para honrar a los que han muerto desde entonces es negarla y vivir. Tomaros el tiempo que necesitéis para ello pero recordar… ¡vuestras familias os están esperando!

Malfoy cerró la puerta tras de sí para dirigirse al cuarto, al dormitorio de su hogar, donde le estaba aguardando Hermione esperando que hubiera mandado a sus dos hijos con los abuelos para poder terminar con lo que habían empezado y que aún mantenía a su miembro completamente erecto y dispuesto. Sin perder tiempo se apareció de regreso a su casa donde no tardó en escuchar los silenciosos movimientos por parte de Hermione, únicamente los suyos.

―Fucking Merlin!

A Malfoy se le cerró la garganta, completamente seca, al ver a Hermione inclinada sobre una de las mesillas del salón, de manera que la minifalda de pana de color vino se le subía dejando una buena vista de sus braguitas, porque ahora sí llevaba ropa interior, de encaje negras con transparencias. Eso sumado a los botines negros de cuña y las finas medias negras hasta el muslo le daban un aspecto de lo más tentador. ¿La criada limpiando ajena a las libidinosas miradas que el dueño de la casa le estaba dedicando? De seguir así Malfoy acabaría por unirse al club de dos mojándose los pantalones.

―¿Sabes?―le llamó la atención acariciándole aquel torneado muslo―. Tengo algo para ti que podrías limpiar bien a fondo… ¡JODER!

Malfoy soltó una maldición cuando Hermione se volvió como un rayo y le cruzó la cara de una bofetada logrando hacerlo retroceder unos pasos, tanto de la fuerza como de la impresión.

―¡Como vuelvas a tocarme sin permiso me quedaré tu mano hasta el día siguiente!― y por el gélido tono usado por Hermione estaba claro que hablaba bien en serio―. ¿Qué horas son estas de regresar, mascota?

Se había quedado sin palabras viendo aquel top de encaje tras el que podía verse el cuerpo desnudo de Hermione. Aquellos dúctiles pechos con sus pezones bien erectos que parecían estar llamando por él para…

―¡RESPÓNDEME AHORA MISMO!

Antes de que supiera lo que había sucedido su cabeza se vio violentamente vuelta de lado y, para mayor dolor, le había abofeteado nuevamente en la misma mejilla evitando igualar el dolor en su rostro.

―Tenía que terminar de explicar a los dos últimos renegados las virtudes de…

Hermione hizo ademán de echársele encima y Malfoy hizo lo propio para retroceder.

―Sabes muy bien que no me gusta que se me mienta, y mucho menos mi pequeña mascota― Hermione torció el gesto arrugando la nariz como si hubiera olido algo asqueroso―. Apestas a tu sucia esclava, ¿o vas a tratar de negármelo?

Esto no tenía ninguna respuesta que le sirviera a Malfoy para librarse.

―No, no puedo negarlo porque… es cierto― admitió Malfoy mientras retrocedía ante el avance de Hermione hasta quedar atrapado contra la barra del bar. En buen momento se le había ocurrido poner uno aunque mejor eso que contra la pared, ¿no?―. Solo se trató de…

―Me importa bien poco de qué pudiera tratarse. Te has revolcado con ella y luego te presentas aquí apestando a ella como si no supieras que eso no iba a ser de mi agrado, ¿estás tratando de provocarme, mascota mía?

De seguir así destrozaría sus pantalones.

―No, nunca me atrevería a hacer algo semejante.

Hermione levantó su pierna izquierda y apoyó el pie sobre la barra del bar mientras le agarró la cara con una mano.

―Ahora vas a bajar y me comerás el coño hasta que me corra y te beberás hasta la última gota de mi clímax y seguirás comiéndomelo hasta que te ahogues con mis jugos― Hermione lo hizo arrodillarse pero obligándole a mantenerle la mirada―. ¿Entendido, mascota?

―Lo que me ordene mi señora― respondió obedientemente Malfoy.

Los labios de Hermione se curvaron en una satisfecha sonrisa que no haría más que crecer con el paso de los minutos y de sus sonoros orgasmos.

―Así me gusta. Adelante.

― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―  
**END**or**Fin**  
― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ― ―

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling, quien no está tecleando nada de esto, es la poseedora de este gran y rico universo de Harry Potter… e incluso de una enorme parte de este fic al concurrir por sus libros -.-U ¿y qué me queda para mí? **¡El Dramione!** Bueno, supongo que no está tan mal entonces, ¿verdad?

Y sí, aquí se termina este fic… ¡y no! no habrá una segunda parte ;P

En primer lugar solo iba a tratarse de Malfoy follándose a Hermione delante de Harry y Ron para torturarlos, aunque con los mismos efectos secundarios que los dos gryffindor sufrieron en sus pantalones, pero fue "rellenando los huecos" hasta que dio forma a la historia tal y como ha sido escrita. ¿Para bien o para mal? Bueno, eso estará según vuestras opiniones pues la mía, escrita la historia y subida, está bien clara.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

¡Cuánto tiempo desde que los pedía así! XD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
